Impossible
by PaulineBliss
Summary: His idiot friend has pushed him to audition on a singing contest. He finally gets on stage and sings 'Impossible' by Shontelle. The judges are amazed, Orihime included. When she is assigned to be his personal mentor, things could get interesting.
1. Chapter 1

**Impossible**

There he stood on the stage, mic in hand. Why had he agreed to this? That Grimmjow... Always pushing him. _Sigh._

"So, what's your name?"

A soft feminine voice caught his attention. He looked up to the four judges in front of him and saw the beautiful Inoue Orihime. His breath stuck in his throat but he managed to utter his name.

"Ulquiorra Cifer."

"How old are you?" she asked.

"24."

"Okay, what are you going to sing for us?"

He looked into her gray eyes and immediately he responded.

"Impossible."

He had first had another song, he didn't know why but he felt like he had to sing this one. He saw Grimmjow pull a weird face in the corner of his eye. The what-the-fuck-are-you-doing look.

"Okay, let's hear it."

He nodded to the side and the music started to play. Orihime sat back and took a sip of water. It was the last audition for today and then she would finally be able to go home. She had had enough of the gaping guys that came here, just to look at her breasts.

She almost dropped her glass hearing him sing. The song was originally sung by a woman, but his masculine voice was so beautiful she got goose bumps all over her skin. She watched him with awe as he hit every note right. Oh my god even the high ones he sung perfectly. He was... amazing.

When he finished the song, the crowd was going wild. Girls screaming and crying. She stood and so did the other judges, giving him a standing ovation. Ulquiorra remained impassive as he looked around. When he saw the little tears streaming down her face, together with the beaming smile, he felt... how do you call that emotion? Happy?

When the judges sat down again, the man on the left began to speak.

"Ulquiorra, that was AMAZING"

The crowd cheered and screamed again. He didn't pay attention to it. The orange haired girl in front of him kept smiling at him.

Then the other dark skinned female spoke.

"When I saw you coming on this stage, I thought you were already stunning, but when you sang... You blew me away!"

Cheers and screams.

Then, finally, she spoke again.

"I honestly can't believe what I've just heard. I would have never predicted to witness something like that. I really like your voice... It's... I don't know... It draws me in."

The crowd laughed and whistled, cheered and screamed, applauded, everything. The only thing he could do was look at her. She wiped a few tears away and put an arm up to ease the people behind her.

"Let's vote." the last judge said.

The dark skinned woman almost shouted the word.

The man next to her said it over and over again.

The normally strict and a little asshole of a guy put 'an enormous' before the word.

But when she said it, so softly, his heart skipped a beat.

"Yes. Ulquiorra, we'll see you again."

He nodded and looked around once more.

"Now, let's assign you to a personal coach." the dick-man said.

The dark skinned woman laughed and made a movement with her arm. It said I-want-you-pick-me!

He spoke again: "Okay, Ulquiorra." he paused and Ulquiorra tightened his grip on his mic.

"You will be coached by the beautiful Miss Inoue."

_Yes._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The next day would be the first rehearsal. Orihime threw her jacked off and fell on the couch. She sighed. When had her life become so busy? She already had her daily routine in the studio and now she had to attend the talent show as well. She was exhausted.

"Time for dinner!" she sheered.

There was no way her stress was gonna influence her appetite. Not ever. She took a plate from the shelf and warmed some red bean paste she had left from last time. It was funny really. Knowing she was a star and all, she still lived in a small apartment. She liked it this way better. Ever since her brother died, she promised herself she wouldn't change her attitude. The last thing she wanted was becoming a spoilt bitch.

She sat back down on the couch and switched the television on. The news was on. A report about another kidnapping. It was becoming a real plague in the district of hueco mundo.

"In other news, singing star Orihime Inoue, one of the judges in the new season of Kurakura's Talent, has officially announced that her tour for this year is cancelled. She claimed to be too busy with the show that she couldn't manage to perform the next couple of months."

_Claimed?_ Orihime huffed. _You try and do what I do. _

"Ulquiorra Cifer, the last contestant of the day shocked the world with his incredible performance. 'Impossible' by Shontelle blew the crowd away, now let's hope we see him shine some more."

The news ended and she watched the movie afterwards. She didn't notice that sleep took over before she knew it.

THE NEXT DAY

Orihime hummed a song while strolling on the sidewalk. She was thinking about how she could handle the people she had to tutor. She had never been in charge of anybody. She hoped it would be easier done than said.

Then, she heard voices and squeals...Oh no, not this again.

A mass of people recognized her and followed. They all asked questions and shouted to get her attention. She sped up, walked faster and eventually, she ran. She didn't have time for this. When she began sprinting, more people noticed her, leaving the sunglasses absolutely useless. She ran another block until she stood in front of a supermarket.

Hiding behind some wall was also a dumb idea. Her weird behavior only attracted more people and in mere minutes, she was followed by the press and a herd of fans. She panted while running until she reached the shore. There were sunbathing people that also noticed her. Oh this is just great...

"Get in!" a manly voice shouted.

A black car had stopped next to her and she was a little startled by the man's voice. But when she looked inside the car she saw the stoic man sitting in the driver's seat, holding the door open. She hopped in quickly and they drove off.

"The windows are dark, so they can't see you." he said.

She looked up in those green eyes and smiled.

"Thank you, Ulquiorra."


End file.
